Agujas y arañas
by Juliesh801
Summary: Silva siempre le había dicho a sus hijos que se mantuvieran alejados de la Brigada Fantasma. Illumi, sin quererlo, se ve enredado en la telaraña de Chrollo Lucilfer. Y quizás, no es tan malo como su padre decía. / Chrollo x Illumi /
1. Chapter 1

No sabía cómo comenzar este fic así que me inspiré en el primer capítulo de Puesto, un fic de Sayoko que se encuentra en AO3 (en inglés) de esta inusual pareja. Si sienten curiosidad, les invito a ir y leerlo, es una joya.

Espero disfruten la lectura ~.

* * *

 _I try to keep my secrets, but I must admit_

 _Sometimes I drink my feelings, so I can let you in_

* * *

Illumi bufó por quinta vez en la noche al ver cómo su objetivo se enroscaba con una mujer nueva en la pista cuando su acompañante se había ido. El joven Zoldyck sintió como su ceño se fruncía levemente, pero decidió que tenía que tranquilizarse y volver a esperar.

El aire viciado de la discoteca olía a alcohol, sudor y cigarrillos. Illumi se preguntó si la bruma que se veía en el ambiente era a causa de máquinas de humo o de los propios fumadores del lugar. De cualquier manera, a él aquello no le importaba, pero comenzaba a hartarse. La música retumbaba en el lugar y su cabeza comenzaba a doler. No le agradaban para nada este tipo de lugares.

Sin embargo, estaba en medio de un trabajo, así que debía ser profesional. Su padre le había pasado un trabajo que podría haber sido fácilmente resuelto por Kalluto de 4 años. Tenía que seguir a su objetivo que era un empresario de renombre (bastante común, aburrido), a pedido de su esposa; si la veía engañándole, ella exigía pruebas fotográficas y su asesinato inmediato. Era un trabajo bastante vago, e Illumi nunca supo porque su padre aceptó en primer lugar, después de todo no sabían si debían asesinarlo o no. Pero nunca iba a cuestionarle.

Seguir al hombre había sido un juego de niños, y a los pocos minutos se encontró besándose con una mujer que no debía de pasar los 17 años. Illumi tomó las fotos, decidiendo esperar a que su objetivo se fuera voluntariamente a un lugar más aislado para asesinarlo. Pero ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas, y el hombre había cambiado de acompañante _cinco_ veces.

El joven Zoldyck se encontraba sentado en una mesa redonda del primer piso, donde se encontraba la zona de la barra, observando la pista de baile desde arriba. Estaba con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie negra, con la cabeza inclinada y su mirada escéptica como de costumbre. Por dentro, se encontraba maldiciendo y preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendría que desperdiciar en esta misión; podría simplemente lanzar una de sus agujas desde su posición y cortar la aorta del hombre, pero eso causaría conmoción en el lugar y uno de los pedidos de este trabajo era el sigilo.

Sacó su teléfono cuando lo escucho vibrar, hace un par de minutos había mandado mensajes a su padre sobre la situación de la misión, aquella era su respuesta. _Pensé que te gustaría divertirte,_ decía. Illumi no se estaba divirtiendo para nada. _Después de todo, tienes 19 años, y nunca causaste problemas. Es una recompensa._

 _¿Recompensa?_ Illumi frunció el ceño viento la pantalla brillante de su teléfono. Si su padre quisiera recompensarle, dejarle dormir de más sería muchísimo mejor. Él sabía cómo Illumi amaba dormir…

No pudo seguir quejándose mentalmente al sentir una presencia a su lado. Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con un par de ojos tan oscuros como los suyos. Por un momento se sorprendió de no haberlo sentido acercarse.

– ¿Estaría bien si…? – preguntó, señalando el taburete al lado de Illumi sonriendo; por un momento, el Zoldyck no comprendió a lo que se refería.

–Claro... – respondió con una voz dudosa. _Si quieres llevarte el asiento, llévatelo. No es como si fuera el dueño del lugar,_ pensó. Bloqueó su teléfono, guardándolo en sus bolsillos.

Cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado, supo que había cometido un error. Él no quería llevarse el asiento, si no, sentarse junto él.

 _Genial,_ pensó molesto.

El extraño hombre le sonrió, acercando su taburete _un poco más._ Parecía joven, pero mayor que él; y tenía algo que llamaba la atención que Illumi no supo cómo llamar. A pesar de tener los ojos tan oscuros como él, había algo de diferente. Su mirada, a diferencia de la del Zoldyck, emanaba una calidez y suavidad hipnotizante. E Illumi sabía de miradas hipnotizantes.

– ¿Estás sólo? – preguntó.

–No. – respondió lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente para que el extraño desapareciera de su vista y le dejara en paz.

–Oh… – Illumi alzó una ceja al notar que se había decepcionado. – ¿Viniste con tu pareja?

–No tengo pareja. – Dijo tajante, y luego se dio un cachetazo mental; _Oh mierda, la mentira._ Pensó; sin querer, había dicho la verdad –… vine con un amigo, está bailando.

Intentó remar la situación nuevamente; sus labios se torcieron cuando pronunció la palabra _amigo,_ los asesinos no tenían amigos; los Zoldyck menos. Pero Illumi quería que el hombre se fuera rápido. Por un momento, se preguntó por qué había contestado a sus preguntas si quiera… podría haberlo simplemente ignorando.

– ¿Es así? – Notó como el extraño recobraba energía ante sus palabras, y le sonrió inclinando un poco la cabeza; su despeinado cabello cayó hacia un costado, y fue cuando Illumi notó el tatuaje que este tipo tenía en su frente. Le resultó malditamente familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde. – ¿No te gustaría bailar, entonces?

Illumi no prestó realmente atención a sus palabras, en cambio, intentó recordar de dónde conocía aquel tatuaje, _¿Sería miembro de una mafia? ¿Alguna banda?_ Se sintió frustrado al sentir que lo sabía, que estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero antes de recordarlo su mente quedaba en blanco. Se estancaba. No fue hasta que la pierna del contrario rozó contra la suya que se percató de la mirada que le lanzaban, esperando una respuesta. _¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?_ Se sintió perdido por un momento y luego recordó lo que le habían dicho. _Bailar,_ correcto. Illumi jamás había bailado en su vida.

–No, estoy bien.

A pesar del rechazo, el hombre permanecía con una sonrisa ladina inmutable. Justo antes de que separara sus labios lentamente para decir algo, Illumi sintió nuevamente el roce de la pierna del contrario contra la suya; y esta vez, también tanteó su mano sobre la mesa rozando sus dedos. Illumi se puso en blanco, _¿Qué era realmente lo que buscaba este extraño?_ La mayoría de personas que se acercaron a Illumi, luego de unos minutos, se iban aburridos por su falta de respuesta o emociones. Él, por el contrario, se quedó.

– ¿Y no harías una excepción por mí? – algo en su tono había cambiado, y sus dedos volvieron a rozar su mano, casi como una caricia. Illumi entrecerró levemente los ojos, permaneciendo inmutable y atento a sus movimientos.

–Realmente, estoy cansado.

–Entonces, ¿Te interesaría un trago?

Illumi puso los ojos en blanco cuando el extraño se levantó, y agarró su mano. Cuando se separó del taburete su cabello revoloteó, y por un instante Illumi tuvo una visión completa del tatuaje en su frente; aun con la mala iluminación del lugar, lo identificó: parecía una especie de cruz con picas en las puntas, dentro de un rombo. Por un momento, Illumi volvió a quedar en blanco, pensando.

–Yo invito – volvió a decir el hombre, jalando del brazo de Illumi y él se dejó hacer al caer en la cuenta del tatuaje. _Aquel tatuaje…_

 _Ese tatuaje…_

– ¡Oh! – El extraño apretó la mano de Illumi y giró para mirarle, con una sonrisa fragante. – Casi lo olvido, mi nombre es _Chrollo_.

 _Chrollo Lucilfer._

 _El líder de la Brigada Fantasma._

A Illumi se le cayó un balde de agua fría encima. Recordó las palabras de su padre: _Mantente alejado de él, y de la Brigada; son gente peligrosa. Ese Chrollo… puede robarte tu nen._

– ¿Y el tuyo?

Sólo podía haber dos posibilidades; Chrollo no sabía quién era él y sólo quería pasar un rato con alguien extraño como todas las personas normales dentro del club. O Chrollo sabía quién era él, y quería robarle sus habilidades nen. La mente de Illumi se puso en modo de alerta, tirándose por la segunda opción, pensando qué hacer con el cerebro acelerado.

Se olvidó completamente de su objetivo.

–G-Gittarackuru – respondió, decidiendo que se haría el desentendido por el momento mientras ideaba algún plan de _escape_.

– ¡Eeh! ¡Qué nombre tan largo! ¿Puedo llamarte por algún apodo?

Al llegar a la barra Chrollo pidió dos bebidas antes de que Illumi pudiera decir algo; todo pasó muy rápido para la mente en letargo del Zoldyck. Entonces, se apegó a su plan inicial, esperar una abertura y escapar. Se pararon junto a los barandales de hierro platinado que daban una vista completa a la pista de baile; Illumi escuchaba a Chrollo hablar.

Sonreír. Asentir. Reír. _Actuar._

El líder de la Brigada se encontraba alegremente relatándole a puras mentiras de su vida, de cómo era un novelista, que le encantaba viajar a distintos países para narrar las experiencias de sus personajes lo más realistas y crudas posibles. Illumi comenzaba a molestarse de tratar de ser engañado de esa manera tan descarada, y por un momento se preguntó si el líder de la Troupe, realmente no sabía quién era él. Con su sonrisa ladina, risa tenue y mirada abrazadora… Esto era coqueteo, _¿No?_

Illumi estaba con un mal sabor de boca, cabreado, incómodo y quería irse.

–Entonces, intenté publicarlo que la editorial dijo que no era lo suficientemente impactante. Supongo que los ladrones están pasados de moda. – Illumi no entendía si estaba haciéndole una broma muy obvia o no, mientras hablaba Chrollo gesticulaba, se encogía de hombros y reía. –Entonces, ¿De qué trabajas, Gitta?

Bebió el contenido de su baso de un trago. El líder de la Troupe acarició su mano nuevamente e hizo el ademán de querer tomarle de la mano; Illumi se apartó.

–Doctor – dijo, fue lo único que se le vino a la mente y se reprochó por ser tan poco creativo. Vio como Chrollo sonreía, juraría que de forma burlona.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí… – realmente, Illumi no sabía que decir, pero antes de que fuera obligado a volver a hablar, el teléfono de Chrollo sonó, y le dijo que le diera un minuto.

Su rostro se iluminó por la luz de la pantalla, arrastró su dedo sobre ella por unos segundos, como si estuviera leyendo algo, y sonrió escribiendo.

–Es una lástima, pero tengo que irme. – se encogió de hombros, con una expresión despreocupada.

Le dedicó una mirada rápida, y una sonrisa; Illumi no prestó la debida atención a lo que pasó luego de eso, sólo se encontraba satisfecho y feliz porque por fin, podría relajarse. Largarse de ahí; y _aún_ conservaba su nen. Antes de irse, el líder de las arañas mencionó algo sobre su número de teléfono, e Illumi dijo uno al azar, se despidieron.

Pasaron diez, veinte, treinta minutos, y sólo después de ese tiempo Illumi se permitió relajarse completamente. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la pista, tratando de buscar a su objetivo; pero le fue imposible. _Se había ido._

Suspiró, este trabajo idiota le llevaría más tiempo del esperado, y todo, por culpa de la estúpida brigada fantasma y su estúpido líder Chrollo Lucilfer.

Más tarde esa noche cuando ya se encontraba en su hotel, luego de informarle a su padre por mensaje que la misión llevaría un día más de lo esperado, obviamente sin mencionar a la brigada fantasma, por mero orgullo; se recortó sobre la cama tamaño King de la habitación lujosa. Cuando decidió cerrar sus ojos, su teléfono volvió a sonar, y se preguntó si su padre habría olvidado decirle algo. Al desbloquearlo se encontró con un mensaje de un número desconocido. Suspiró, posando su dedo sobre la notificación.

 _Fue un placer jugar contigo, pequeño Zoldyck ;)_

Illumi hizo todo lo posible para no romper su teléfono al soltar su aura.

Jamás analizó una tercera posibilidad: Chrollo sabía muy bien quién era él y sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

 _Púdrete._

Illumi no estaba sonriendo al escribir ese mensaje.


	2. Chapter 2

_Memories bleeding, when you touch my skin_  
 _Then you're back again, oh_

* * *

Illumi no había desobedecido a sus padres desde que tenía unos 10 años.

Muy pocos creerían que el Zoldyck mayor fue una verdadera molestia durante su niñez. Por lo que sus padres decían, Killua era el que más veces había ido a las celdas de castigo de todos ellos, pero Illumi sabía que ellos estaban mintiendo; por alguna razón sus padres nunca les contaron a sus hermanos que él fue un verdadero rebelde. Si Killu había ido cincuenta veces a la sala de castigo durante su infancia, él había ido doscientas. Y no estaba exagerando. Pero eso había quedado en el olvido para todos. Y si eso les parecía bien a sus padres, a él también. Aunque no entendiera la razón.

Por eso, cuando empezó a intercambiar mensajes con Chrollo Lucilfer, sintió que por un momento volvía a ser ese niño rebelde de 10 años que se negaba a hacer los entrenamientos o convertirse en un asesino. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía algo que sus padres no sabían de él. Tenía un _secreto._

Fue así como supo lo que hacía Chrollo esa noche traumática, al menos para Illumi, en aquél bar el día de su encuentro (sólo estaba bromeando).

Resulta que la brigada tenía asuntos que resolver con su objetivo, entonces no podían permitir que Illumi lo asesinase, al menos, no ese día. Mientras que una de sus chicas distraía al hombre, luego Illumi supo que el nombre de la chica era _Shizuku,_ Chrollo se encargaría de distraer al Zoldyck lo suficiente para que Shizuku sacara al hombre de su rango. No parecía un plan para nada complicado o elaborado, pero aun así, habían conseguido lo que querían.

Otro de los misterios era porqué Chrollo tenía su número de contacto real, siendo que le había dictado un número falso; pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo estaban hablando del líder de la brigada fantasma.

Si le preguntaban a Illumi si podía describir su relación con la araña, él quedaría unos momentos en silencio antes de responder, porque era confuso incluso para él. Él y el líder no eran amigos, ni estaban cerca de serlo; pero desde esa noche del bar, habían pasado de ser extraños a tener una relación profesional de trabajo. Él se encargó de varios trabajos para la araña que consistían en cosas bastante simples como reunir información, localizar objetivos o asesinar tanto a ejecutivos como guardias de locaciones específicas. A Illumi le gustaba realizar trabajos para Chrollo, porque eran sencillos, y la suma de dinero que él le daba al Zoldyck por realizarlos era _ridícula._ No se quejaba. Aun así había veces que Chrollo realmente no tenía un trabajo para él pero le mandaba mensajes; e Illumi le contestaba si no tenía nada importante que hacer. Eran mensajes triviales pero no tanto como los típicos _Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

Pero él y el líder de las arañas no eran amigos. Para nada. Podrían ser conocidos que estaban en buenos términos, o conocidos de trabajo. Nada _más_.

Illumi tomó el examen de cazador porque para un trabajo que Chrollo requería, él necesitaba la licencia. Al conocer los detalles, el Zoldyck se emocionó ligeramente porque era el primer trabajo con algo de _dificultad_ que le encomendaba la araña. No quería fallar, tampoco perder. Así que salió de casa para tomar el examen apenas le llegó la solicitud; encontrarse con Killua había sido mera coincidencia, una bastante agradable para él. Ese también fue el momento en que Illumi conoció a Hisoka; bueno, más bien fue la primera vez que entabló una conversación con él. Porque ellos ya se conocían, al menos de vista. Eso se debía a que el mago en varias ocasiones había asesinado a los objetivos de Illumi antes que él; según el pelirrojo, por descuido. Según Illumi, porque buscaba molestarlo. Aunque realmente no importaba, ya que recibía el dinero igual.

 _Nunca dudé de que lo consiguieras. Tienes que ir a esta ubicación._

Ese era el mensaje que Chrollo le había enviado al terminar el examen de cazador.

 _Cuando hayas terminado, podrías pasarte por la guarida y recibir tu pago cara a cara._

Illumi levantó una ceja ante la propuesta; había conocido a Chrollo cuando había tenido 19 años; ya habían pasado seis años desde eso y en ese tiempo él jamás había visto la guarida de las arañas. Jamás lo habían invitado. Era imposible que Illumi sintiera curiosidad, le inculcaron que las emociones le desviarían de su camino de asesino, y desde los 11 años Illumi no hacía más que inclinar levemente la cabeza para poder expresar algo. Pero Illumi la sintió.

En los seis años que llevaba conociendo a Chrollo, en un par de ocasiones el jefe de la araña lo invitó a cenas para hablar de objetivos o misiones; nada extravagante, pero estaba vez no iban a verse en un restaurante caro o algún edificio abandonado. Iba a ser la _guarida._

Rápidamente tecleó que estaba dispuesto, pero antes de enviar, pensó en las palabras de su padre. _No te involucres con la Brigada Fantasma._ Ir a su guarida era un límite que si Illumi cruzaba, dejaría de ser un inocente secreto de rebeldía; si lo hacía, estaría yendo en contra de las enseñanzas inculcadas por su padre.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Pensó.

Y, por un momento, pensó que saltarse una o dos reglas no estaría mal.

 _Lo pensaré,_ fue la respuesta que le envió a la araña.

No le tomó más de tres horas completar el trabajo que Chrollo le había encomendado; había tenido que escabullirse en una fortaleza de una pandilla que distribuía una droga llamada _Aria,_ que ocasionaba que todas las funciones del cerebro se volvieran más lentas y el cuerpo dejara de responder. Básicamente un coma inducido que te llevaba a la alucinación más duradera que podrías experimentar. La base de dicha pandilla se encontraba en ciudad Meteoro, y para entrar por las puertas internas debías poseer una licencia de cazador. Según la información que le habían dado, secuestraban niños de los barrios de la ciudad para realizar sus experimentos, y varios habían muerto.

Pero se habían metido en la ciudad equivocada; y la araña no dudo en actuar.

El trabajo era simple; entrar, matar a todos los empleados, secuestrar al jefe detrás de bambalinas y llevarlo ante Chrollo. Lo último, era opcional, si Illumi aceptaba ir a la guarida, claro.

–P-Por favor… piedad… – murmuró el hombre, mientras Illumi le insertaba una aguja detrás de la nuca y este caía desmayado. Lo cargó sin problemas, y se dirigió hacia la guarida de la araña. Había tomado la decisión al matar al primer guardia del establecimiento, sí. Estaba bien.

Illumi iría.

Tarareando, caminando entre los cuerpos tirados sobre el suelo de los pasillos y cargando al jefe de la pandilla sobre su espalda, Illumi colocó su licencia de cazador en el aparato de la entrada, el cual brilló y las puertas se abrieron. Quizás, estaba un poco emocionado.

Encontrar el camino a la guarida fue fácil, no era nada como Illumi se la imaginaba.

Había una iglesia abandona y en ruinas en las afueras de ciudad Meteoro, al entrar por la puerta inexistente, debías ir derecho al altar, alzar una puertilla de madera, bajar unos cinco metros; allí encontrarías un túnel de unos diez metros que se dividía en otros tres túneles. Debías ir por el de la izquierda, caminar unos siete metros y detenerte, tantear la pared de la derecha y apretar un botón oculto que abría una puerta hacia un pasillo, bastante extenso de unos quince metros. Y allí, estaba la guarida de la famosa Brigada Fantasma.

Durante el camino, se topó con una mujer de un alborotado y picudo cabello rosado; Illumi supuso que estaba encargada de hacer guardia. Al verlo, ella simplemente cerró los ojos y le dio un asentimiento para que continuara su camino; el Zoldyck mayor no se molestó en hacer ninguna expresión y siguió su camino en silencio. Aquella, era Machi; la reconoció por las charlas que había tenido con Hisoka.

Al abrir una gran puerta de metal; se encontró cara a cara con el líder de la Brigada.

Chrollo estaba sentado luciendo un aura despreocupada, con los ojos encima de un libro que parecía bastante antiguo, levantó su mirada, y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

–Así que viniste.

–Lo hice.

Illumi tiró sin cuidado al hombre sobre su espalda al suelo. Algo parecido a una pequeña y gruesa risilla salió de la garganta de Chrollo, el cual tronó los dedos e inmediatamente Illumi sintió una presencia a su costado.

–Llévalo a la sala de torturas, Feitan. Hazlo hablar.

 _Feitan,_ un hombre pequeño de cabello negro y ojos feroces, ni si quiera se intimidó por la fuerza de la presencia de Illumi. Murmuró un _como el Danchou diga,_ y desapareció junto con el hombre gordo detrás de él.

 _Oh,_ Illumi inclinó la cabeza, con la misma expresión inmutable de siempre. _Es un par de segundos más rápido que God-Speed._ Pensó, la brigada estaba llena de personas curiosas. Le _gustó_ , aunque no supiera realmente el significado de esa palabra.

–Feitan es el más rápido de todos nosotros – comentó Lucilfer, cerrando el libro que llevaba en las manos e incorporándose. – Y, ¿Qué te parece, _pequeño_ Zoldyck?

–Velocidad aceptable. Tal como Padre a esa edad. – Illumi inclinó levemente su cabeza alzando su dedo anular al hablar; su cabello, cayó sedosamente hacía un lado. Aunque en realidad no sabía la edad del hombre pequeño, sólo podía especular.

Chrollo rió. Él se preguntó si había dicho alguna broma.

–Me refiero a la guarida – Abrió los brazos de par en par al decir eso. – Nunca antes has estado aquí, así que _bienvenido._

De nuevo, ahí estaba aquella mirada. Desde que conoció a Chrollo se dio cuenta de una cosa, y es que el hombre siempre era extremadamente coqueto, pero no al borde de lo repulsivo como Hisoka. Lucilfer era _natural,_ lucia fresco, y su aura era tan suelta, tranquilizante. Illumi se preguntó si siempre se encontraba coqueteando, o sólo lo hacía en su presencia.

El Zoldyck examinó el lugar, mientras Chrollo se acercaba a pasos pequeños hacia él. Había muchos escombros, un par de ductos negros de ventilación en lo alto de las paredes de tierra; si se encontraban alrededor de unos veinte metros bajo tierra, el aire debía ser sofocador, pero por alguna razón no lo era. El lugar se veía iluminado, tenía un par de muebles aquí y allá; había dos túneles: uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. El hombrecillo Feitan se había ido por el de la derecha. Illumi se preguntó que había hacia la izquierda.

Era… algo normal, bastante.

–… Aceptable. – dijo, luego de un tiempo.

Chrollo se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de él con las manos en los bolsillos. Alzó una ceja divertido ante su respuesta e Illumi volvió a preguntarse si había dicho algo gracioso.

– ¿Quieres ver que hay hacia la izquierda, verdad?

 _Uhm. ¿Había hecho alguna expresión para demostrar curiosidad?_ La respuesta fue no. Le desconcertó que la araña se diera cuenta, más no lo demostró. Antes de que Illumi pudiera decir algo, Chrollo alcanzó su mano y la sostuvo; como no presentaba ningún peligro, el Zoldyck lo permitió. Recordó la vez que se habían conocido en el bar. Quiso poner los ojos en blanco.

–Sería descortés que hayas venido hasta aquí y que no obtengas un tour completo, ¿Verdad?

Tiró de él y lo llevó hacia el túnel. Había algo indescifrable bajo el tono de voz que el líder de la brigada había utilizado.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho tiempo para llegar a otra puerta; ésta, a diferencia de las otras, tenía una araña pintada en ella con el número 0. Illumi alzó una ceja imaginándose que se encontraría del otro lado, el líder de las arañas la abrió. Lo que descubrió fue una habitación que estaba tenuemente iluminada. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías, todas con libros sobre ellas; había un pequeño rectángulo de madera que se alzaba un metro sobre el nivel del piso, donde había un colchón tirado en una de las esquinas. Había mantas también, desordenadas y un par de almohadas; había una pila de libros y algunos desperdigados por ahí también, sobre el piso y el colchón.

–Tu habitación. – dijo Illumi.

–Correcto.

Chrollo avanzó hacia el lugar donde supuestamente dormía. Había tres escalones para subir el desnivel, crujieron ante el peso del líder. A juzgar por la mirada que le lanzaron, el Zoldyck imaginó que debía seguirlo. Lucilfer se sentó sobre el colchón recostando su espalda contra la estantería del fondo, Illumi se sentó pulcramente frente a él.

La araña alcanzó el libro de cubierta azul bastante gastado que se encontraba a su costado. _Pequeño sol profundo,_ se leía en la portada. Era un cuento de niños, el Zoldyck recordaba vagamente a su madre leyéndoselo cuando era apenas un niño. No se acordaba de nada.

–Éste, – dijo Chrollo, entregándole el libro a Illumi. – Fue el primer libro que leí cuando era niño.

El Zoldyck parpadeó ante la información nueva recibida.

No sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso.

–Oh. Mi madre me lo leyó cuando era niño. Realmente no recuerdo nada.

Había dicho sin caer en la cuenta de que reveló parte de su pasado en familia a un supuesto enemigo. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la araña y los pozos negros sin fin que tenía en sus ojos lo miraron con su habitual suavidad, enviándole calidez.

–Realmente no esperaba que tu familia fuera del tipo que hiciera esas cosas tan _normales, pequeño_ Zoldyck.

Illumi no respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Illumi examinó con cuidado el libro que tenía en las manos. La cubierta azul estaba tan gastada que en algunas zonas se volvía completamente negra, mientras que el título en la portaba brillaba de un borroso color dorado, casi ilegible. Sin embargo, las páginas estaban muy bien cuidadas. Por un momento, se preguntó cuántos años tendría Chrollo; después de todo, seguía llamándole _pequeño Zoldyck._

La voz del líder de la brigada lo sacó de su trance.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a ver como Feitan tortura a ese hombre? Sus torturas son especialmente, _encantadoras._

–Sí.

Illumi para nada se había emocionado al escuchar esas palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

_And I never, ever called_  
 _It's because I hated goodbyes, you know_

* * *

La visita a la guarida de la brigada fantasma había sido absolutamente agradable.

O al menos eso fue lo que Illumi pensaba.

Se encontraba en su habitación limpiando minuciosamente sus agujas luego de volver de una misión. En su cabeza, repasaba una y otra vez la tortura a la que Feitan sometió a aquel hombre hace unos meses, fue exactamente como Chrollo había dicho, _magnifico._ Recordó el sadismo, la seriedad y la limpieza del trabajo; suspiró, inclinando levemente su cabeza y tarareando feliz mientras dejaba suavemente una aguja limpia sobre la mesa, agarrando otra manchada de sangre en su lugar y comenzando a limpiar. No estaba a la altura de las torturas Zoldyck, pero no se quedaban lejos.

Luego de llegar a la mansión, Illumi permaneció minuciosamente alerta escuchando y analizando a la familia por si se habían percatado de su pequeña visita _prohibida._ Pero todo su entorno parecía normal. Desde hace un par de años que su padre decidió que Illumi era lo suficientemente mayor como para administrar y manejar sus propias peticiones de misiones. Entonces ahora él se relacionaba directamente con los clientes acordando el precio de su trabajo y condiciones. Eso fue un alivio para él, ya que así había menos posibilidades de que su padre se diera cuenta de los encargos que hacía para Chrollo.

Fue tres veces más a la guarida en ese lapso de tiempo, y en cada visita Chrollo parecía tener una sorpresa para él; primero la tortura de Feitan, luego pensó que a Illumi le gustaría ver las habilidades de Machi, en lo cual no estuvo equivocada; fue tan preciso, precioso, Illumi pudo entender por qué Hisoka se había interesado en ella. Y luego, aunque eso no pareció planeado, conoció a Shalnak, otro manipulador. Era lo opuesto a él, incluso parecía un niño; pero se sintió feliz al conocer a otro manipulador que no fuera parte de su familia, y además, que fuera _fuerte_ (aunque Illumi lo era más, pero no dijo nada). Y sin quererlo, Illumi comenzó a relacionarse más de lo que era debido con la Brigada Fantasma. Ya no era sólo una relación profesional con el líder, si no también interacciones con el resto de la pandilla.

Cada vez comenzaba a hundirse más en su mundo, y lo peor, fue que a Illumi no le molestaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos; _adelante,_ dijo con su típica voz monótona y ocultando las expresiones que podría haber tenido su rostro al recordar a la brigada.

–Joven Illumi – Gotoh abrió la puerta y se inclinó levemente hacia Illumi. – Su padre lo solicita en su alcoba.

–Oh – Dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. – Estaré allí inmediatamente.

–Sí, joven Illumi.

Gotoh permaneció inclinado hasta que el hijo mayor desapareció por los pasillos de la mansión.

* * *

– Padre.

Illumi abrió las pesadas puertas de la habitación de su padre, encontrándose también con su abuelo, Zeno. Los dos estaban sentados frente a frente y tenían rostros serios, bastante aterradores. Por un momento el corazón de Illumi se detuvo.

 _Ellos… ¿Se habrán dado cuenta?_ Descartó la idea tan rápido como había llegado.

– ¿Me has llamado? – soltó, con la voz más tranquila que pudo, colocando sus brazos unidos detrás de su espalda.

Silva asintió, levantándose y caminando hacia Illumi, Zeno le siguió.

–Tu abuelo y yo saldremos a un trabajo – dijo Silva cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su hijo mayor. Había algo en su expresión que Illumi no pudo descifrar, y se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que el objetivo era considerado tan fuerte como para que su padre fuera junto con su abuelo. –Por eso, quiero que te prepares para la peor.

– ¿Huh?

–Nos estaremos enfrentando al líder de la Brigada Fantasma en Yorkshin. Él es un oponente demasiado peligroso para considerar que podremos derrotarlos sin obtener bajas. Por eso, Illumi, necesito que me prometas que cuidarás del título de la familia Zoldyck si algo llegase a ocurrirme; hasta el día en que Killua se convierta en nuestro pilar.

En algún punto de la conversación, Illumi se había perdido. Las palabras de su padre flotaban en el aire, y él intentaba unir las piezas.

–Tu madre aún no sabe nada de la misión, ambos sabremos cómo se pondrá. Espero que estés preparado para lo que suceda, siemp-.

–Espera.

Su padre alzó una ceja cuando Illumi lo interrumpió, sin dudas, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su hijo lo hizo. Se sorprendió.

–Espera – volvió a decir, alzando su mano en su dirección como si estuviera pidiendo espacio. – No hay necesidad de hablar así, Padre. Permíteme hacer algo, por favor.

Fue el turno del abuelo de alzar una ceja al ver como su nieto sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo; marcaba un número, y lo colocaba en su oreja, esperando. Su expresión era la misma plástica de siempre, pero Zeno sintió curiosidad de lo que Illumi iría a hacer.

Luego de unos segundos, alguien al otro lado de la línea, contestó.

–Chrollo.

Silva se puso en blanco.

–Mi padre y abuelo van camino a YorkShin para asesinarte.

Antes de que Silva se moviera hacia Illumi con un aura asesina, Zeno alzó su brazo deteniéndolo. El Zoldyck mayor miró a su padre buscando una explicación de por qué lo había detenido de castigar la traición de Illumi, y el más viejo le miró divertido.

 _¿Verdaderamente crees que Illumi nos traicionaría?_ Silva se detuvo, sólo para volver a escuchar la voz de Illumi.

–Contrátame. _Sí…_ Si me contratas para matar a los Diez Dones, mi familia no tendría razón para continuar peleando… Ambos sabemos que morirás… _No le veo sentido_ a que mi familia tenga bajas por tu terquedad. Sí, sí… te enviaré el precio luego… _sí;_ luego _nos vemos._

Illumi cortó.

El tenso silencio se formó mientras el Zoldyck intentaba mantener la dura mirada que le lanzaba su padre; pero antes de que Silva pudiera hacer algo estúpido, la tensión desapareció cuando Zeno colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Illumi y le dio una sonrisa de aprobación.

–Estoy orgulloso de lo inteligente que te has vuelto Illumi, incluso hiciste aliados poderoso. Muy bien, muy bien.

Zeno le mandó una mirada desafiante a su hijo al decir aquellas palabras; Silva, al verse superado, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ahí estaba Zeno, ocupando su papel de abuelo y malcriando a sus nietos. _Eso es jugar bajo, padre._ Pensó.

–Pide ayuda de Milluki para localizar a los Dones y lleva a Kalluto para que mejore sus habilidades de infiltración. – Zanjó el Zoldyck, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

–De inmediato – dijo Illumi.

Se sintió relajado al ver que su plan había funcionado.

–E Illumi. – Su padre se giró antes de Salir de la habitación. – Espero que sepas que luego de esto tendremos que hablar sobre cómo conseguiste ese número de teléfono.

–Sí… Padre.

Y Silva desapareció de la habitación.

* * *

[Paralelamente]

* * *

– ¿Oh? ¿Y estos niños?

–Te lo digo, Danchou. ¡Tienen potencial! ¿Podrían unirse a las arañas?

Nobunaga estaba eufórico señalando al chico de cabellos picudos, tenía una mirada afilada, y realmente parecía que no quería estar ahí. Pero lo que realmente había llamado la atención de Chrollo era el niño peli plateado que se encontraba a su lado; se le hacía conocido de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

 _Hmhn._

–Realmente, no creo que quieran unirse.

Nobunaga hizo un puchero de niño pequeño al escuchar su respuesta, comenzando a dar razones por las cuales deberían reclutarlos. Chrollo en algún momento dejó de escuchar negando con la cabeza divertido; fue entonces cuando su teléfono sonó. Lo miró, y el nombre de _Illumi Zoldyck_ apareció en su pantalla.

Y entonces lo recordó.

Aquel niño era el hermano pequeño de Illumi; aunque no estaba seguro de ello.

Sonrió, y el pequeño Zoldyck pareció notarlo, porque sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Entonces, Chrollo puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, ordenando que todos se quedaran callados, aunque la brigada sabía que eso iba sólo para los pequeños infiltrados. Luego de mirar fijamente al menor de los Zoldyck, contestó la llamada poniendo el aparato en altavoz.

Todos miraron expectantes.

– _Chrollo._

El chico peli plateado se puso en blanco, abrió los ojos enormemente y el pánico se apoderó de todo su rostro al escuchar la voz que salía de aquel aparato. _Bingo,_ pensó el líder de las arañas. _Entonces si es el hermanito de Illumi. Interesante._

– _Mi padre y abuelo van camino a YorkShin para asesinarte._

– ¿Oh? ¿Y eso? – todos los de la brigada abrieron los ojos, escuchando la voz del Zoldyck al otro lado de la línea, se contuvieron enormemente de no comenzar a murmuran entre ellos. – ¿Y los traicionas contándome porque te caigo bien? – dijo el líder de la araña divertido.

Se imaginó a Illumi rodando los ojos, aunque dudaba que el niño hiciera aquella expresión; igualmente, fue divertido.

– _Contrátame._

– ¿Contratarte? – Volvió a una expresión sobria cuando Illumi decidió ignorar sus comentarios.

– _Sí… si me contratas para matar a los Diez Dones, mi familia ya no tendrá razón para continuar peleando._

– ¿Eso no sería como huir? – Chrollo sonrió ladino – Yo nunca huyo, Illumi.

– _Ambos sabemos que morirás._

– ¿Preocupado por mí?

– _No le veo sentido a que mi familia tenga bajas por tu terquedad._

Casi se ríe del cambio en el tono de voz del pequeño Zoldyck, sin dudas, lo había molestado aunque sea un poco.

–Está bien, está bien. Entonces, ¿Sólo tienes que matar a los jefes de la mafia?

– _Sí_ , sí. _Te enviaré el precio luego._

–Entonces estás contratado – se encogió de hombros, y antes de que el Zoldyck pudiera colgar, agregó: – ¿Nos vemos después, pequeño Zoldyck?

–… _Sí, luego nos vemos._

Illumi colgó. Chrollo tenía una sonrisa campante en su rostro, Machi suspiró y el resto de la brigada tenía una expresión de alivio en su rostro. Por supuesto que nadie quería luchar contra un _Zoldyck,_ sería demasiado trabajo y está más que seguro que terminarían mal parados. El líder volvió su atención al asesino que tenía enfrente; que se encontraba desconcertado, tratando de analizar las palabras dichas en aquella conversación y seguramente, tratando de deducir qué conexión tenía su hermano con ellos. O al menos, eso fue lo que Chrollo imaginó que estaba haciendo. Pensó por un momento en lo que harían con ellos, sin duda, se ganaría el odio de Illumi si llegaba a lastimar a su pequeño hermanito, y eso era algo que no estaba arriesgado a tolerar, porque el pequeño Zoldyck era alguien que había llamado su atención y quería tenerlo cerca. Todavía tenía mucho que estudiar sobre él. Finalmente, llegó a una decisión y dio su veredicto.

–Hagan lo que quieran con ellos; pero no los lastimen.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los dos niños quedaron en blanco, petrificados en su lugar. En cambio, Nobunaga canturreó feliz, y el resto de la Brigada negaron ligeramente con sus cabezas, con total resignación.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, el líder de la brigada, desapareció del lugar. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que preparar antes de la subasta.

* * *

...

* * *

Illumi tenía el tiempo contado; fue por esa razón que soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando las diez agujas que había lanzado, se estrellaron perfectamente en los cráneos de sus víctimas y todos sus corazones dejaron de latir. Con la ayuda de Milluki sólo le tomó dos minutos averiguar el escondite de los Dones, y gracias a la técnica de Kalluto, se deshicieron de todos los guardias en menos de un minuto, de forma limpia y sigilosa. Illumi estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de su hermanito, aunque era el más olvidado de toda la familia, sus habilidades como asesino se estaban desarrollando perfectamente.

Llamó a su padre, avisándole que el trabajo estaba hecho; y se alegró de saber que lo había logrado a tiempo antes de que hubieran sufrido alguna baja significativa. Se sintió un poco orgulloso de él mismo también.

– _Buen trabajo._

Le había dicho su padre antes de colgar.

Cuando se disponían a salir del lugar, Illumi recibió un mensaje de texto; y jamás imaginó que sería de Hisoka.

Si bien Hisoka era la única persona en el mundo que tenía el coraje para mandarle mensajes a Illumi todos los días, todo el día y sin si quiera fines productivos, este era el primer mensaje del día y el de cabello oscuro se sorprendió, porque se había olvidado completamente del payaso en este lapso de tiempo.

 _Estoy en un pequeño aprieto aquí, ¿Sabes? Necesito que me ayudes, cúbreme para que pueda ir detrás de Danchou y obtener mi pelea_

 _Si no, él morirá_

 _¿Por favor? ~_

Debió haber hecho alguna expresión extraña en su rostro, porque se encontró con los ojos inquisidores de Kalluto a su costado.

– ¿Otro trabajo, _Nii-san?_

–Sí… – suspiró. – ¿Podrías regresar al hotel y esperarme? Tendré que hacer esto sólo.

–Sí, Nii-san.

Illumi notó el tono vacío del pequeño, y también algo de tristeza en sus ojos, más no podía ver más allá de ahí porque el pequeño había usado su abanico para cubrir su rostro parcialmente. Se dio vuelta y se preparó para desaparecer entre los árboles, fue entonces que Illumi dejó de pensar como un asesino, y en cambio, lo hizo como un _hermano._

–Kallu – le llamó, el pequeño giró el rostro mirándole con intriga en sus ojos. – Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, estoy orgulloso.

La alegría llenó por completo a Kalluto.

– ¡Gracias, Nii-san!

Y desparecieron, cada uno por su lado.

Illumi no estaba sonriendo al alejarse del lugar.


End file.
